eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3933 (18 January 2010)
Synopsis In the square, Janine orders Darren to open up the car lot but Darren tells her he doesn’t know what’s happening because of Roxy being left all of Archie’s property. Peggy announces to the Square that the Vic is back in business. Roxy doesn’t feel comfortable with Peggy taking over, and Ronnie tries to tell Peggy that it’s Roxy’s pub now. Bianca walks into the kitchen and tells Ricky that Martin and Sonia are coming to the wedding but she has heard no news from her mum. Pat has returned from visiting Simon in New Zealand and Bianca shows her the engagement ring. Delighted, Pat’s mood rapidly changes when she learns that while she was away, Archie’s been murdered. In the Vic, Peggy, Roxy and Ronnie stand looking at the spot where Archie’s body was found. Peggy orders Roxy and Ronnie to have the pub ready by 5pm for the grand re-opening. At the bar, Ronnie shows Roxy Glenda’s gloves that she had left behind and Roxy snatches them off her and throws them in the bin. Late alone in the bar, Ronnie fishes her mum’s gloves out of the bin, and hugs them close to her chest. A restless Jane orders the children to tidy up the house before the social worker arrives. Ian tries to assure Jane the problem with Janine and the laptop is sorted, but Jane tells him she can’t undo the mess that has been created. Later, Ian bursts into Janine’s flat, and tells her she can’t blackmail him anymore, now that the laptop is at the bottom of a canal. But Janine tells him that it isn’t over, and plays him a recording of their encounter. Janine tells Ian that the police know the laptop was taken, and it could make things bad for him. Distressed, Ian asks why she wants to destroy his family. Janine replies that she likes his family, which is why she is only asking for £10,000 to keep her silence. At home, Ian tells Jane that the police know about the laptop, and Janine having a copy of the recording. Ian decides to go to the police and tell them everything, before Janine does. Begging Ian not to go, Jane tells him if he goes he will reveal to the police a credible motive for him killing Archie. Jane convinces Ian to pay Janine, to stop her from ruining their chances at adopting. Back home, Ian and Jane find that the social worker from the adoption agency has arrived early, and is sitting in the lounge with a perplexed Peter and Lucy and a smug Janine. The social worker tells them that neighbour Janine has been singing their praises. Later, Ian meets a smug looking Janine, Ian hands her a paper bag containing cash. Opening it, and seeing only £500, Janine taunts him. Ian pushes Janine, cutting her lip and warns her not to go to the police, or it will put her in the frame for Archie’s murder. After the social worker leaves the Beale's house, she tells the couple she’ll soon be in touch. Ian tells Jane’s he’s sorted Janine, Jane hugs Ian, ecstatic. Upstairs in the kitchen, Pat and Peggy speculate over who killed Archie, whilst Peggy forewarns Pat that Janine will soon show her ‘true colours’. Peggy tells Pat that she is shocked that Roxy was left everything in Archie’s will and although it is Roxy’s name is on the legal papers, she is the true landlady of the Vic. Lucas begs Denise to help out at the church jumble sale, but she refuses. Bagging up clothes, Lucas tries again to get Denise to go with him to meet the chairperson of the fundraising committee, Loretta, but Denise can’t be swayed. Later, Denise realises that Lucas has forgotten a bag so she takes the community centre and is introduced to Loretta. Denise is taken aback by Loretta’s glamorous appearance and flirty manner with Lucas. Outside the pub, Roxy and Ronnie put up posters advertising the re-opening. Shocked at seeing Janine still running Archie’s car business, the sisters march over, and Roxy demands back their grandmother’s ring. Janine says she doesn’t have it. Roxy tells Darren and Janine that she has plans for the car lot, meaning Darren and Janine will be out of a job. Inside the pub, Peggy is surprised to see Roxy opening the pub earlier than planned. Ronnie assures Peggy that Roxy is just excited. In a packed pub, Ronnie phones Jack, and asks him for his help in finding her mum. At the bar, Jane and Ian walk in, and order a bottle of champagne. Still excited, Jane invites Pat and Christian to join them, after telling them the good news. After making a toast, Ian goes to take a sip of champagne, but is stopped by DCI Marsden, who tells Ian she needs him sober for his confession. In the Slaters’ kitchen, Jean tries to dissuade Stacey from visiting her friend Becca. Stacey is adamant that she wants to see her. At the hospital, Becca tells Stacey that she is moving to a halfway house and Stacey tells her she will visit. Later that night Stacey sends Becca a text telling to come and stay with her, rather than going to the halfway house. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes